The Blue Room Saga
Strength, Fortitude and Courage, all in the face of an angry night. --Corporal Grey One man's survival. One country's strength. --Nyota Introduction Redmond, a lone soldier, has found himself aboard a Chimeran vessel. Last he knew, he was fighting with his squad in Africa to take back an advanced city. He does not know how he came to end up on the ship and he does not know whether or not he is in space or still on Earth. On the other side of the story, The Pure Chimera have awoken and a young African girl leads her family and a few survivors to "The White Zone" in hopes of salvation, but their encounters are everything but salvation, and in some cases, only terror. Rules of the Room This Project is currently OPEN *Proper grammar is needed to contribute to this series. *Stories, poems and novels must abide by the Resistance timeline, circa pre-Resistance 2. Failure to comply by the timeline results in you being banned from the member list for a short period of time. *You must be active on your project. It is permitted to take a short leave, but if you are inactive for two months you will be contacted, and if no response, you will be banned from the member list for 1 week. *You are free to create your own stories within the Blue Room Saga. *Above all, please have fun in your writing and enjoy it. If there is no enjoyment, what is the point? Writing is not a job, it is a pleasure. Member List *thedragongod: the creator of the Blue Room saga and the Resistance Fanon & Fan Fiction wiki. Contact me for any questions on the Blue Room. Current Stories In the Blue Room: The start of Redmond's story and his journey of discovery Wrong Way Out: (Currently Unavailable) The Chimeran side of the story In The Ice Room: A young African girl leads her family and a few survivors to the White Zone The Projector The Projector was the daily newspaper that was issued every week in a certain month. The newspaper started on December 26, 1951 in Africa and USA, just months before the Chimera invaded Africa on April 6th, 1952. The newspaper was usually delivered to selected subscribers to avoid mass detection by the Chimera. The Projector had reached European shores and become a household name amongst survivors in the ravaged Europe. Character List Redmond The main hero of the Left Side of the saga, Redmond's family background is currently unknown. It is noted that he was part of SRPA's Sentinel project and had participated in Operation Vague. He lived in Africa before the events of the Blue Room story and had unknowingly sired a child with Nyota Gazer. Nyota Gazer Nyota met Redmond at a refugee camp in South Africa before his departure to the Chimeran vessel. Not much about her background except for the child she had. Widowess The Widowess is the last original Widowmaker. At the time, every Widowmaker born had been modified to a larger size and had enhanced genetic makeup. The Widowess was last seen on the battlefield in London, 1951. Category:Blue Room Saga Category:Timelines Category:Community